Sharpay Stands
by drinkingfiction
Summary: I fought myself all night to post! It's a onshot Troypay. Sharpay is devistated by the turn out of the roles and at first only confides in her brother but after an incident with Gabriella decides that she has another person who cares.


This was inspired by reading "Heart of Ice"(very good story btw it's almost like I am watching an actual movie! So awesome!) and listening to Stand by Rascal Flatts.

Disclaimer: Do I look like I own anything in this story. I only own the writing. hehe Sharpay Stands 

Sharpay walked through the doors of East High to see Troy and his basketball buddies and Gabriella, _'obviously', Sharpay thought. _

They were all waiting for the bell to ring so they could find out who got the role of Arnold of Minnie.

"I hope we get it." Sharpay whispered to her brother while crossing her fingers.

"Don't worry, Shar. I'm sure we will." Ryan reassured his sister.

She smiled slightly and opened her locker.

BRING BRING

"There's the bell buddy!" Chad told his friend while giving his a pat on the back.

Troy draped his arm around Gabriella and they both walked to class nervously.

When they reached the classroom they saw Sharpay and Ryan whispering thoughts to each other.

"Okay class, settle down!" Mrs. Darbus yelled over the talking teenagers.

The class soon quieted and Mrs. Darbus got straight to business.

"The lead roles for Arnold and Minnie are being handed over to…."

Sharpay and Ryan crossed their fingers under their desks and closed their eyes.

"Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez! Congratulations!"

The room filled with cheers and excitement.

Ryan put his hands on Sharpay's shoulders to comfort her.

Sharpay felt tears fill her eyes and bolted out of the room and Ryan followed. What are brothers for right?

"Drama Queen!" Chad coughed.

Troy wasn't so happy. He loved singing ,but, he knew the roles belonged to Ryan and Sharpay. When the class laughed at Chad's 'joke.' His feelings for her got the best of him.

"Shut…up, Chad!" Troy yelled at his friend slightly turning his head to see him out of the corner of his eye.

Chad's eyes got wide and the room fell silent.

Troy stood up and jogged out of the room.

Gabriella looked over to the Wildcats and they shrugged their shoulders.

Troy reached the bottom of the school stairs and heard crying from a closet.

"_It's not okay, Ryan! SHE stole the things that meant most into my life except you!" _Sharpay stated through sobs.

Troy decided to leave them alone and go back to class.

"_I know the singing thing but what was the other thing she stole from you?" _Ryan asked his sister still holding her.

"_Tr-troy…" _Sharpay replied.

-------------

"Is it just me or did you run off to go find Sharpay in the middle of class?" Gabriella asked while their 'posse' was following them.

"Yah, same thing I was thinking, I mean come on man. ICE Queen?" Jason questioned.

"When are you going to get it through your heads that Sharpay has feelings too?"

They laughed in response.

"Ice Queen….have….feelings?" Chad asked through a burst of laughter.

"I'm serious!" Troy said with a straight face.

They stopped laughing and looked at him with blank faces.

And with that, he walked….

-----------

Sharpay held onto her brother tighter sitting her room getting through more sobs.

"There is one thing she will NEVER take away from me!" Sharpay screamed.

"What's that?" Ryan said still comforting her.

"You…." Sharpay replied while sitting up to look at her brother with a small smile.

He always had that affect on her. She could be having the worst day of her life and just looking at her funny brother made her smile.

NO! She didn't have feelings for him like _that, _he was her brother and the only person in the entire earth that understood her. The only person in the world that bothered to look past the Ice Queen act and see a true, non-conceited, non-self absorbed, sweet, bouncy, fun, gentle girl.

"I love you, Ry." Sharpay said while kissing her brother on the cheek.

"I love you too." He said while kissing her on the forehead.

-----------

Sharpay walked alone since her and Ryan had separate classes this hour and saw the sheet that had the roles written on it.

Minnie and Arnold- Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez 

She yet again felt tears fill her eyes. She tried to squeeze them away but it just became worse.

She ran down the hall and bumped into a group of popular kids.

She didn't fall but her tears became worse of embarressment.

She looked to see who is was but that was a bad idea.

"Awww….is Ice Queen going to cry?" Gabriella taunted.

Troy walked over to his girlfriend and glared at her.

"Oh, come ON Troy, you can NOT tell me that you feel sorry for her."

"Next time you see Darbus, tell her, I dropped out of the musical." Troy told them still glaring at them.

"Stop playing Troy." Both Gabriella and Sharpay said.

Troy shrugged his shoulders to let them know he wasn't kidding and walked behind Sharpay trying to get a smell of her perfume.

"Look what you did! This is ALL your fault!" Gabriella told the crying girl after Troy had gone out of sight.

"Wha-" Sharpay interrupted by the floor.

She looked at her self and then to Gabriella, she then got angry yet strong at the same time. She wiped her hands off and _stood_.

"You're the one that deserves to be pushed down NOT me! You stole everything that ever meant something to me! Don't try to get Ryan because it isn't going to happen!" Sharpay yelled and then walked off.

Gabriella was expecting to get scared of her. That how they were at her old school, no one wanted to get mad at her because she would get mad in a different way.

Gabriella, in shock, watched her walk off.

Sharpay walked off to the auditorium and their was Ryan standing there with two microphones in hand.

Sharpay smiled at the sight and ran up on stage. Ryan started the music and started to sing along with his sister.

You feel like a candle in a hurricane

Just like a picture with a broken frame

Alone and helpless

Like you've lost your fight

But you'll be alright

_Chorus:_

Cause when push comes to shove

You taste what you're made of

You might bend, till you break

Cause its all you can take

On your knees you look up

Decide you've had enough

You get mad you get strong

Wipe your hands shake it off

Then you Stand, Then you stand

Life's like a novel

With the end ripped out

The edge of a canyon

With only one way down

Take what you're given before its gone

Start holding on, keep holding on

_Repeat Chorus_

Everytime you get up

And get back in the race

One more small piece of you

Starts to fall into place

Ooohhh

_Repeat Chorus_

When the last chord of the song was heard, Sharpay dropped her microphone and ran to hug her brother senselessly.

"You ALWAYS know how to make me feel better!" Sharpay exclaimed.

Just then they heard clapping.

They turned their heads to see none other then Troy Bolton.

Sharpay slowly came down the steps to face him.

"I broke up with Gabriella…." Troy told her.

"Why? I thought you were her fairytale(pun intended)." Sharpay asked him.

"Because, I love you…"

Sharpay replied by kissing him and then looking in his bright blue eyes.

"I love you too."

"I will always protect you. I will never let them hurt you again!"

Sharpay smiled and hugged him.

Ryan smiled as he watched the two.

-------

The new couple walked into school hand in hand.

"Whoa…" Chad said while watching the two talk flirtatiously.

"Wha- whoa…" Jason added.

Meanwhile…

"How long do you think they will stare at us?" Sharpay asked while looking at them in the corner of her eye.

"I don't care how long they stare as long as I have you." Troy replied.

Meanwhle….

"Maybe their not together, together, maybe their just really close friends now." Zeke spoke.

Then they watched the two kiss.

"Or not…" he added.

"Let him do what he wants, he obviously cares about her more then us." Then they all walked off to class.

Gabriella spotted the couple and walked up to Sharpay and slapped her.

"You winch!" Gabriella yelled. (imagine what you want but I'm not a fan of bad words!)

"No comment." Sharpay told her with her hand to her cheek.

"Don't touch, MY GIRL!" Troy said getting more angry by the minute.

Gabriella kissed Troy but he shoved her off of him.

"Stop Gab! Just stop!" Troy told his ex.

He grabbed onto Sharpay's hand and they walked off to class together while Gabriella watched them walk off speechless.

She walked over to Ryan and asked him out.

"No." Ryan said plainly.

"Why?" Gabriella asked him.

"Because you were a jerk to my sister and I am your rebound guy!" and with that he slammed his locker shut and walked off.

She walked over to the first guy she saw, Zeke.

She kissed him and they walked off hand in hand with out and liking for each other what so ever.

Read and review! No offense to anyone who likes Gabriella, it was just a story! I hoped you liked it!

**-Shelby(AKA Sharpay 'cause some of my friends and family call me that)**


End file.
